


許されざる者

by Blinking_Waves



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Original Character Death(s), POV Original Character
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinking_Waves/pseuds/Blinking_Waves
Summary: 『ローグ・ワン』本編よりも10年ほど前、帝国のジェダ占領開始からさほど経っていない頃の時期設定ですが、公式の情報・設定はあまりきちんと参照していません。オリジナルキャラクターの帝国軍人が一人称の語り手で、彼とチアルートの絡みが中心です。ベイズは最終章になるまで登場しません。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 　元々は他所に投稿した二次創作小説です。諸事情あっていったん引っ込めたものの、このお話の一人称の語り手、日本語の二次創作文化で「モブおじさん」と呼ばれるたぐいの人物に対する筆者の愛憐の情が断ちがたく、彼を物語の中でも外でもすっかり葬り去ってしまうのに忍びなくなったため、こちらに置いておくことにします。  
>   
> 　以前に他所で公開していた折に、複数の読み手の方から精神的ダメージを受けたという感想をいただいています。これが初書きであり、力量の足りなさゆえに、閾値を越えた嫌な陰惨さが出てしまっているのかもしれません。最終章（第７章）に暴力・流血描写が集中し、心理的にもしんどい展開になりますので、ご注意ください。

　明りがついているなら消してほしい、と彼は言い、それは断る、きみを見ていたい、とわたしは答えた。両の手首をつかみ留め、優しくするから、と耳元にささやきかけるうちに、結局彼はそれ以上抗うのをやめ、見えない目を閉じて、わたしの愛撫とまなざしとを受け入れた。顔を近づけると、光線の加減と角度によっては、瞳の青がうっすらと瞼を透かして見えるような気もする。両の瞼にかすかな傷痕のようなものがあり、地下の尋問室や瞼に貼りつけられる電極について、以前彼が話していたことを、ふと思い出した。その瞼を唇でなぞりつつ、わたしは今ひとたび自分に問うてみた。

　さて、新たな状況と条件の変化を考慮したとして、わたしはチアルート・イムウェと、この先もうまくやっていくことはできるのか？

　だが、少々条件が変化したところで、このばかげたシミュレーションに、新しい答えが降って湧くわけもない。分かり切った答えはこうだ。  
　  
　わたしの力ではどうにもならない。わたしたちはうまくやっていけるはずがない。

　軍人としても人間としても、自分に数多くの欠点があることについては自覚しているが、少なくともこの任地に降り立つまで、もしくはこの猛吹雪が襲来するまで、そこには「私事を公事に優先する」は含まれていなかったはずだ。将校宿舎の自分のベッドに、何かと厄介な因縁のある地元の男を引き込んでいる今となっては、実直な軍人を自負するのも空しい限りだが。


	2. Chapter 2

　わたしの新たな任地、占領下にある衛星ジェダからの現地報告は、ことごとく、占領統治、住民宣撫、敵対勢力の制圧、すべて滞りなく遂行中、と主張していた。しかし、それらをまとめて分析した結果、占領区の統治は安定しているとは言いがたく、周辺に展開する敵対武装勢力との戦闘は泥沼化しつつあり、わが方の命令系統は混乱しがちで、資源は非効率に浪費されている、との結論に達さざるを得なかった。だが、われわれに敵対する諸勢力は、そもそも命令系統と呼べるものをもたず、こちらより圧倒的に劣る資源を、こちらを圧倒的に上回る勢いで浪費し、「報告」と願望、「情報」と妄想・妄信は、厳密に区別せねばならないという原則すら共有している気配がない。われわれの側が物量において圧倒的優位にあるばかりではなく、まがりなりにも統一的な命令系統と規範があり、支えとなる強大な権力と権威があり、敵側にはそれらが一切欠けている以上、勝敗はすでに決したといっていい。

　あとは権威と権力の恩恵をより洗練されたかたちでこの地に行き渡らせるために、わたしの仕事が役立つと良いのだが。

　行政上の名称はジェダ・シティ、現地住民はニジェダとも、ナイジェダとも、あるいは公用語(ベーシック)話者には発音を正確には把握しにくい名称でも呼ぶ都市に、わたしが赴任すべき帝国軍占領司令部はある。到着から数日して、赴任にともなう諸手続きを済ませた後に、わたしは簡易アーマーの上に民間人旅行者の着るような防寒着を着込み、単独で市街に出た。このあたりの気候は寒冷で、厚着をして歩いていても不自然さを見咎められる恐れは少ない。

　今は破壊されたカイバー寺院の旧門前町にあたり、今も地元民の商業活動が認められている区画へと向かった。目立つ男だ、と事前に聞いてはいた。確かに、雑踏の中でも、その男を見つけ出すのはさして難しい仕事ではなかった。この風土、この気候には珍しく、頭巾も防塵マスクも身につけず、黒い髪をみじかく刈り込んだあらわな頭部がまず目を引いた。盲いた青い目が、瞬きもせずに虚空に向かって見開かれていた。

　盲目の男は、露天商たちが集まりはじめる朝の早いうちに街頭に現れ、今は半廃墟となった寺院に通じる石段の階の腰をかけて、通行人に向かって祈りの文句を唱えて喜捨を乞う。ときには辻占やら、手品めいた賭け事やらで、小銭稼ぎをしている様子でもあり、歴史ある聖都の守護者の最後のひとりとしては、まこと情けない落剝ぶり、とも言われようものだが、古より栄えた神殿も寺院も今は崩れ、反乱軍分派、ゲリラ、土着の武装勢力、山賊強盗のたぐいが入り乱れて、われわれの統治に逆らって跳梁跋扈するこの地は、いずこを見ても荒廃と混沌ばかりが目につく。その中にあって、彼の端然として腰かける姿、あるいは一日分の稼ぎを終えて杖を手に立ち上がり、石段を昇ってゆく不思議と危なげない足どりには、かつての聖都の栄華の残り香のごとき優雅さが薫っているようでもあった。石段を昇るとき、杖を持たない左手で黒い長衣の褄をとっていた。黒と紅の布の翻りが目を射た。

　半分頭がおかしいとの噂もある盲目の物乞い、旧時代の妄信から醒めない狂信者、詐欺師、いずれであったとしても、こちらとまともに会話が成り立つような相手とも思われず、きっかけを図りかねた末に、とうとうわたしが彼に最初に声をかけたのは、最初に街頭で彼を見かけてから数日後、破壊された寺院の址でだった。彼はその時、巨大な一枚岩を削り出したものとおぼしき壁の前に立ち、石壁に彫り込まれた文章や文様らしきものを指でなぞっていた。

　「そこには寺院の栄光ある過去の事績を伝える碑文でも刻んであるのかね？」  
　  
　遠来の観光客気分を装ってわたしが尋ねると、盲目の男は壁をなぞる手を止めず、振り向かずに答えた。

　「ここには寺院の歴史の中でもっとも高い徳を認められた守護者たちを讃えることばが刻まれている」

　「君も元は寺院の人間なのか？」

　「私はチアルート・イムウェ。かつてはウィルズの守護者と呼ばれていた」

　「ここに名前の記されている人たちについて教えてもらいたいな」

　礼は出すから、と付け加えると、チアルート・イムウェは初めてまともに顔をわたしの方に向けた。教えられた年齢よりも若々しく見える、と思った。砂漠の街の路上で暮らしてきたにもかかわらず、不思議と瑞々しさを失っていない肌と唇。

　「わたしの知る限りのもっともすぐれた人びと、勇敢な女たち、気高い男たちの名は、ついにここに記されることはなかった。この壁のちょうど向こうに寺院の孤児院があり、市街戦が始まる前に、子どもたちを落ち着かせて安全な場所まで逃がそうと修道女たちが集まったところで、直撃弾を受けた。守護者の壁はこうして残ったが、この向こう側にあった建物は消えてなくなった。わたしは子どもたち、わが姉妹たちの体をできる限り拾い集めたが、そこで何人死んだのかは判らずじまいだった。生き残った師姉がひとりいたが、それも一晩は生きられなかった。焦げ縮れた髪を切り揃えてやり、てのひら一面に黒い塵がついた。わたしたちとあなた方との付き合いは、そんなふうに始まったのだ」

　狂信者との会話というのはこんな具合かと思い描いていたものとは似もつかない、おだやかで平静な話しぶりに、かえって虚を突かれていると、チアルートはそのまま踵を返し、舗石に杖の音を響かせつつ、市街へと続く石段を降りていった。優雅に翻された裾の黒と紅が、ふたたび私の目をとらえた。

　全盲であるはずの男が、わたしが帝国軍の人間であることを察していた。わたしが民間人になりすましきれていなかったということか、それとも彼に何かしら異常な能力が備わっているということか。可能性としてはまず前者だろう、と、わたしは結論づけた。デスクワークの優秀さについては自認するところだが、諜報活動の泥臭い実践面のほうでは、だいぶ人後に落ちることも自認している。


	3. Chapter 3

　それから数日間、早朝から保安部のオフィスに出勤し、情報を整理し、分析し、関連各部署に補充や訂正を求め、報告書を作成し、送信した。デスクワークを一段落させると、しばらく射撃訓練をして、しかる後に、必要最小限の武装の上にくたびれた防寒着を着込んで、寺院のある高台へと向かった。チアルート・イムウェが姿を現すとしたら、寺院の広大な伽藍のうち、カイバークリスタル徴用作業が完了した後、うち捨てられて廃墟となった区画だった。このあたりには占領前には孤児と寡婦、貧老病者のための施設があり、ジェダ・シティの攻略戦時、特に多数の犠牲者が出たことを伝える情報が、軍のアーカイヴからわたしがサルベージした、公式には存在しないことになっている記録の中に含まれていたはずだ。

　守護者の壁。寺院の歴史において特に偉大とされた人びとを称える言葉を刻むために建造されたという石の壁の前に佇み、チアルートはよく祈りの言葉を唱えていた。遍くフォースと共に在らんことを。遍くフォースと共に在らんことを。

　わたしは壁に肩をもたせて寄りかかり、彼に話しかけてみた。

　「先日こんなことがあったらしい。砂漠地帯の部族のひとつが、ソウ・ゲレラのパルチザン部隊に協力を申し出て、自分のところの兵士を５０人提供する約束を交わした。ところがそれとは別の部族が怒って文句を言ってきた。最初の部族は約束した人数の戦士を揃えられず、数代前の親戚関係まで持ち出して、うちの若者たちを何人も無理やり引っ張り出し、パルチザンに送り込んだ、と。話がこじれ、捻じ込んだ側の部族が、最初の部族と以前から敵対関係にあった別の部族と結んで、強めの威嚇に出た。そこで最初の部族が、ソウ・ゲレラの勢力の助けを借りて、後のふたつの部族に攻撃をしかけ、皆殺しにした。皆殺しにだ。結局、５０人の兵士のやりとりがこじれた結果、３００人以上が死人になった。きみたちはわれわれを殺戮者、パルチザンを解放者で救済者と見ているかもしれないが、実際のところ、われわれの占領下にある地域よりも、われわれの敵対勢力の支配する地域のほうで、ここ数年間、はるかに大勢の死者が出ている。しかもその半数以上は、われわれが直接手を下すまでもなく、勝手に相争って殺し合った結果だ。結局、われわれの安定した統治がすみやかにこの地に行き渡るほうが、最終的にはより多くの命を救い、より多くに幸福をもたらすことになる。わたしとしてはそう確信しているが、きみはどう思う？」

　そう声をかけてみても、しばらくチアルートは知らぬ顔で、フォースへの祈りを唱えつづけていたが、やがて、わたしの方には顔を向けず、半分独りごとのように言った。

「一体あなたはわたしに何を言わせようとしているのか」

　「別に何を言おうと構わない。きみたちの考えていること、歴史と信仰、それについての知識がわれわれには足りない。安定した統治に必要な知識と情報を得ること、それがわたしの仕事だ」

　すると、チアルートは、知識と情報、と口の中でくり返してみて、それからいささか皮肉に聞こえなくもない口ぶりでこう言った。

　「知識と情報、そういったものを集めるとき、あなた方は地下の尋問室を使うものだと思っていた。瞼に電極を貼りつけ、電流を流し、どんどん強くしてゆく。身内を人質に取って痛めつける。それから自白剤も。そんな手順が要るものかと」

　「そんなものは一番まずい手段だ。わたしは使ったことがない」

　半分嘘をついた。拷問、人質、ベイヴォ6にOV600、そういった手段が必要不可欠となる場合があることは、当然わたしとて承知している。とはいえ、それぞれ適切な使いどころというものがあり、濫用すればするほど効率的である、というわれわれの一部にはびこる嘆かわしい誤解は、いずれは正されねばならない、というのが個人的な意見ではあるが。

　チアルートはそうかとも、そんなはずがあるかとも言わず、また祈りの文句を口ずさみ、壁の文字を指でなぞりはじめた。

　「もしフォースに祈って救いが得られるなら、ここがこんな廃墟になることもなく、きみたちも誉れ高き守護者のままでいられただろうに」  
　  
　どちらかといえば挑発したつもりでいたが、チアルートは憤るでも口惜しがるでもなく、かすかに顎を上げて、ふっと微笑んだ。予想外の反応に虚を突かれていると、彼は日頃聞くよりも心持ち明るい声で言った。

　「それとそっくり同じことを、以前言われたことがある」

　いきなり邪気のない人懐っこい微笑みを向けられて、わたしはいささか動揺した。動揺を抑えかねて、何も言葉を返せずにいるうちに、やがて彼の顔からは微笑みが消えてゆき、彼は目を伏せて、右手の杖で足元の地面を指した。

　「このあたりの砂の中には、救いを求めつつ与えられずに死んだ大勢の人びとがいる。砂に混じった死者たちを掬いあげることはもはやかなわず、過去に打ち消された救済への呼びかけに、いまを生きる人間が答えることもかなわない。フォースなくして、どうやってあの人びとの呼びかけを受け、こちらからも呼びかけることができるのか。生きるものは死から自らを隔て、他から自らを隔てるために壁を築き、それで自らの生を護っている。フォースはその壁に扉を開ける力だ。かつてそう教えられた」

　わたしは言葉を返さなかった。チアルートはふたたびフォースへの祈りを唱えつつ、石段の先へと去っていった。

その晩、わたしは宿舎に戻り、いささか混乱した頭の中を整理しようと試みた。われわれの情報提供者の話したことが、だいぶ腑に落ちてきた。奇妙な信仰としきたりを奉じるカルトの一員だからということではなく、チアルート・イムウェというひとりの人間が、どうやらひどく変わっているらしい。

　妙な男だ。最初からそうだった。と、かつて彼と籍を同じくしたことのある情報提供者は言っていた。今は霊廟に眠る尊敬すべき先達たち、同輩たちが、真のウィルズの守護者として最後にひとり残ったのがあいつと知ったら、さぞびっくり仰天され、棺の中で転げ回られることだろう。言っておくが、外から力で強いたとしても、己の意に沿わないならば、あいつは死んでも動かされるまい。地獄の果てまでもとことん付き合ってやろうという物好きがひとりいて、そいつであればうまく扱えたかもしれないが、それも生き別れて久しいはずだ。今となっては、チアルート・イムウェの手綱を取って操ることのできる人間などおらんだろう。どうするのか。

　情報を収集し、整理して分析し、精度の高い結論を出すのがわたしの主な仕事で、そこまでならば大抵の人にもドロイドにも優る能力を発揮できる。しかし、情報や分析結果でもって他を説得して動かすのは不得手なほうだ。自陣営にあってもそんな具合だから、われわれを不倶戴天の敵とみなしているであろう民の中でも、特に変わり者だという相手をこちらの思い通りに動かすなど、到底望むべくもないだろう。しかし、わたしは別に彼の手綱を取ってどうこうしようというつもりはない。目下なすべきことは、彼を説得し、何か話を聞き出そうとなんとなくまとわりついている、という立場を自然に確保し、当面維持しつづけることで、そちらに関しては、どうやらまだ破綻の兆しはなさそうだ。

　コムリンクの録音機能で記録した先刻の会話を再生しつつ、わたしは現状をそのように評価した。少なくともわたし個人に対して、彼が敵意や憎しみを抱いているという気配は今のところない。わたしに向けられた彼の微笑みを思い返し、わたしはいまだに自分が意外なほどの動揺にとらわれているのを自覚した。フォースについての彼が言っていたことも、この動揺の一因となっている。わたしはフォースの功徳については一切信じない。ただ、彼の言葉の端々に滲んでいた孤独には覚えがあり、それがわたしの感情を揺るがしている。孤独のもたらす魂の腐食に抗うために、自分が自分よりもはるかに大きくて永続きするものの一部分であると信じてみる。わたしにとってはそれが銀河帝国の権威と権力であり、彼にとってはそれがフォースである。

　われわれを分かつものは、たったそれだけの選択の違いに過ぎないのかもしれない。


	4. Chapter 4

　それからまたしばらく、何日かの間を空けつつ、わたしはデスクワークの合間に街をうろつき、夕方近くには寺院の廃墟に出かけてゆき、そこでチアルートと行き会い、議論や説得を仕掛けるそぶりで話しかけた。雨季が遅い、年々遅くなる、と、チアルートはこのところよく言っていた。その責任もどうやらわれわれが負うべきものである、とも言いたげだった。

　「戦と占領の以前には、雨季はこんなふうに途切れることはなく、最後には決まって洪水になって、城塞の濠に水が満ちた。子どものころは、濠のそばで葉脈がまっすぐな草を探して、舟を作って水に浮かべたものだ。だが洪水は絶えてなくなり、草もすべて枯れてしまった。この世が壊れる勢いが、いよいよ極まってきたらしい」

　攻略戦がこの衛星の環境に無視しがたい負荷をもたらしたということは、可能性としてはあるかもしれない。しかし、巨大な気候変動ははるか過去にもあったはずだ。ジェダの大地に刻まれた水のない峡谷の数々がそれを伝えている。そう言ってやった。それがどこまで耳に入っているのか、こちらからは読みとりがたい茫漠とした表情で、チアルートは天を仰いでいた。そして、いつもと違う、妙な匂いの雲がくる。と呟いた。わたしも砂埃のむこうで黄色く霞んでいる空を見上げた。彼のいう雲は、わたしの目には見つけられなかった。

　司令本部のオフィスに戻り、衛星の大気圏外からの観測データを確認してみた。ジェダの上空に、この季節の平均をはるかに上回るレベルの猛烈な低気圧が形成されつつあり、数日のうちに、寒波と巨大な雪雲が、ジェダ・シティを含む広範な地域を覆う可能性があるとの予測が得られ、わたしの身内に緊張が走った。われわれ占領軍にも寒冷期の悪天候に対する備えは乏しいが、周辺に居住する民間人に至っては、備えなど皆無といっていい。低気圧が大雪をこの地にもたらした場合、われわれ占領軍、被占領住民、周辺に展開する武装集団に、いずれも予測のつかない災厄が降りかかる可能性がある。

　翌日、いつもより早めに街に出た。寺院址に辿りつき、チアルートを見つけたときには、もう雪が降りはじめていた。空はくまなく分厚い雪雲に覆われているのに、妙に薄明るい大気の中を、おびただしい雪片がちらちら光りつつ渦巻き、ゆるやかに見えながらも意外な速度で地上に舞い降りてくる。チアルートは見えない目を大きく見開き、左手の甲を吹きつけてくる雪風にかざして、ほとんど叫ぶように言った。  
　  
　「雨が凍っている。これは雪か。これが雪というものか？！」

　「雪だな。雪は初めてか」

　「寺院の記録に残る限りの歴史の中で、ニジェダに雪が降ったことはない。でもそれよりももっと昔からある歌を聞いたことがある。『吹雪よ母屋の扉を吹き閉じよ／一刻を千日となせ』」

　赴任前にわたしも学習したことのある古いジェダの言葉で、チアルートはそう口ずさみ、きつい仕事に出たくない夫婦の奴隷の歌だ。と、付け加えた。天を仰いで雪風に吹かれているチアルートの顔は、不思議と朗らかに見えた。

　「雪とはこういうものなのか。これからどうなるのかな」

　「これから気温が急激に下がる。この雪が積もればあたりの物音を吸収し、聴こえ方が普段と全く違ってくる。足元は凍結してつるつるに滑る。つまり、盲人がひとりでほっつき歩くには、苛酷すぎる環境ができあがる、ということだ」

　そう言うと、わたしはチアルートの肩をつかみ、すでに頭にだいぶ積もっていた雪を払い落としてやった。彼は少し驚いたような顔をしながらも、黙ってされるがままになっていた。勢いを増してゆく雪風は、本格的な吹雪へと変り、天地を昏く閉ざしつつあった。

　さて、これからどうなるのか。どうするべきなのか。


	5. Chapter 5

　接収されて、一部が将校宿舎として使われている建物は、元は裕福な商人の邸宅兼店舗だったということで、かなり急な斜面に面して建てられ、すべての階ごとに複数の出入口がある。ましては吹雪の夕暮れ時のことで、人に見咎められずに、チアルートを連れて自室に戻るのはたやすかった。

　豪華な宿舎をあてがってもらえるほどの身分でもなく、この任地でのわたしの部屋はかなり手狭で、ベッドは一つしかない。彼にベッドを提供し、自分は床に寝ることを申し出る、というほど紳士的に振る舞う気はなかったが、さりとていきなり掴みかかって押し倒すような振舞いにも及びかねた。とりあえず、肩から裾まで雪まみれになっていた彼のローブを脱がせて洗濯乾燥機に放り込み、着替えを貸しておいて、とりあえずは仕事を片付けることにした。留守中に受信した諸連絡を確認すると、雪雲はジェダ・シティを含む広大な地域を覆っており、長い歳月の間、雪というものを一切知らなかったこの土地に、突然の猛吹雪がいかなる未知の事態を引き起こすかも分からないということで、住民には外出禁止令が、われわれ軍関係者には待機命令が出ていた。

　わたしが分析用の地図に向かい、雪雲の範囲とその下にある各拠点の分布状況、人口動態等々をチェックしている間、チアルートはベッドの上に座り込んで、厚い壁の向こう側に響く吹雪の音に耳を傾けている風情だった。わたしの貸したシャツ一枚では寒いらしく、腕を体に巻きつけている。大柄なわたしの服を、比較的小柄な彼に着せたら、ずいぶん丈が余るかと思いきや、いつものローブの下には意外に筋肉質な肉体が隠れていて、袖丈以外はさほど余らず、ことに胸板の厚さがはっきり見てとれた。重装備で地上戦をやる現役兵士の身体だな、と、先刻彼の着替えを盗み見て考えた。いまの彼の生活に、何の必要があってその筋肉なのか。

　部屋で何か食べるときは、常に何かしらデスクワークをしながらなので、箱から出してそのまま食べられるスナック・バーのたぐいしか置いていない。ひどい食生活だろう、と、一本引っ張り出して手渡すと、彼はかじってみて、いまのニジェダの全住民の中で一番ましな部類の食生活なんじゃないか、と言った。あまりものを食べたくない様子だった。  
　  
　吹雪がおさまり次第、かつてない破壊的な仕事量が押し寄せてくる予感に、今のうちにやれるだけのことはやっておかねば、と、分析作業につい没頭するうちに、気がつくと、チアルートはベッドの毛布の間にもぐり込んで眠っていた。わたしは地図を置き、新規の通信が入っていないことを確認して通信機材をシャットダウンし、しばし考えた。

　さて、どうするか。

　結局わたしは服を脱ぎ、ベッドの彼の隣に横たわった。背後から腕を回して抱きしめ、シャツの下に手を差し入れると、彼は手が冷たい、と一言呟いた。それ以上の抵抗はなかったので、こちらのしたいようにさせてもらうことにして、彼のうなじから耳、耳からうなじへと唇と舌でなぞり、脚の間に手を伸ばしてまさぐった。わたしには少し呼びにくい彼の名前を縮めて、「チア」と囁きかけてみると、最初のうちはまだ眠ったままのようだった彼の体が、腕の中で不意にびくっと震え、その肌が熱く息づきはじめるのを感じた。チア、と呼んでみるときの、小動物でも構っている感じが気に入って、何度も耳元に囁きかけ、そのたびごとに震える彼の体を抱きしめ、頬に手を添えてこちらを向かせ、唇にキスをした。最初に顔を見た時に思った通り、彼の唇の感触は不思議に瑞々しく、その唇をむさぼるうちに、幻のような甘さが口の中に広がるのを感じた。

　こうやって、ときには誰かのベッドにもぐり込むことで、チアルートは今までも嵐をしのいで生き延びてきたのかもしれない。そう思ったが、それをあえて相手に問いただすつもりもなかった。

　わたしの方はと言えば、人並みに人恋しさをもて余し、ベッドを共にする相手を求めることもあり、そういう相手に不自由してこなかったとは言わないが、いつ何時も誰もいなかったというわけでもない。ただ、挿入するのもされるのも苦手で、する、されるが、義務や目標や評価基準と結びついた場合のストレスと不快にはどうも耐えられない。幸いチアルート・イムウェはそのあたりを気にする相手ではなかったらしく、わたしたちはキスと愛撫だけのセックスのような行為を、かなりうまくやれた。と思う。

　ただでさえ脆弱なわれわれの通信網は、想定外の悪天候のために完全にダウンしたらしい。通信機器類はひたすら沈黙を続け、吹雪はひたすら荒れ狂い、いずれは検討して処置すべきすべての問題、すべての任務はしばし宙吊り状態とせざるを得ず、わたしたちはずいぶん長い間ふたりきりで過ごすことになった。一度目の行為の後に、使い方は当然さっぱりわからない、というチアルートと一緒にシャワーブースに入り、もつれあうようにしてシャワーを浴び、そしてまたセックスのようなことをした。うしろから抱いて乳首を抓んで捏ねつつ、彼の耳に唇を寄せて「チア」と囁くと、腕の中の彼の体がおののき、力が抜けて立っていられなくなったようで、床に膝をついた。わたしも彼に覆いかぶさる形で膝をつき、なおも「チア」と呼びかけながら、濡れた肌と肌をこすり合わせ、すでに固く反りかえっている性器を握ってしごき、彼の手を引き寄せて、わたしのものを握らせた。シャワーの湯がわたしたちの体の上に降り注いでいる。ほぼ同時に絶頂に達し、絡み合った脚の間を、熱い液が湯と混じり合って流れた。

　貴重な水資源をとんでもなく無駄遣いしてしまった。使用水量の定期検査があったら、少々まずいことになるかもしれない。そんな考えがちらっと脳裏をかすめたが、今はもうどうでもよかった。それに、この悪天候が他にどんな災厄をもたらすとしても、少なくとも水不足だけは解消してくれるだろう。今のところ、吹雪はわたしの味方をしてくれている。

　しばらく眠って目が覚めても、まだ吹雪はおさまらず、あたりは異様に静まりかえり、風音と窓に吹きつける雪の音だけが単調に響きつづけていた。気温の低下レベルに宿舎のヒーターの出力が追いつかなくなり、わたしはベッドから出て仕事に戻るのを断念した。この期に及んで統治と信仰の是非について議論を続けるのもいかにも間が抜けていて、方向性を変えてみる必要があると思われたので、わたしはチアルートのうなじに頬を寄せて体に腕を回し、ジェダを出る気はないか、わたしが連れて行く、外に出ればきみの目も治療できるかもしれない、と、ささやいてみた。自分の立場と力では、そんなことは不可能なのは承知の上だが、体の関係ができた被占領地の市民に対して、そんなふうに語りかけてみる、という誘惑に抗しきれなかった。

　幸いなことに、返ってきたのはにべもない拒絶だった。

　「ジェダを離れる気はない。別に見たいものもない。目があいていた最後の何日かの間、金輪際見たくなかったものばかりを見た。だからもういい」

　実現可能性は皆無である以上、渡りに舟と、そこでこの話を切り上げるほうが賢明だったかもしれないが、しかし一度ついた弾みは止められず、わたしは彼を抱く腕に少し力を込めつつ、なおも言いつのってみた。

　「つらいことがあった土地の外に出れば、新しく見たいものも見つかるんじゃないか」

　すると、彼は少し焦れたように、もういい、ともう一度言った。それからしばらく間を置いて、半ばひとりごとのようにつぶやいた。  
　  
　「わたしたちの寺院が滅びていった日々より前に何を見たのか、何もかもぼやけてしまって、思い出せない。最後にあいつを見たとき、涙と血が混じって頬に流れていた。幼い頃から一緒にいた相手のはずなのに、今はその時の顔しか思い出せない。あのときと別の顔をこの目でもう一度見られるなら、何でもするし、他はどうなったっていい」

　わたしはなるべくさりげない調子で尋ねた。

　「それはきみの恋人の話か」

　「恋人、とは違うと思う。ベーシックではなんと言ったらいいのか。適当な言い回しがわからない」

　では、そちらの言葉ではどう呼ぶのか。わたしは尋ねず、彼も説明しようとしなかった。だが、わたしはその人物の名を正確に言い当てられるはずだ。さっきわたしの愛撫に感極まったとき、きみが呼んでいた名だ。「ベイズ」と。

　ベイズ・マルバス。


	6. Chapter 6

　次の夜明けには吹雪はおさまり、巨大な雪雲の塊はジェダ・シティの上空から遠ざかりつつあったが、わたしたちには今しばらくの猶予が残されていた。通信回線はまだ沈黙を続け、外出禁止令が解除された気配もない。吹きつけた雪に閉ざされた窓を苦労して開けてみると、ジェダ・シティの眺めは一変していた。天に満ちる光はいまだ昏く、弱々しかったが、厚く降り積もった雪は、細かい砂塵を吸い取って大気をかつてなく澄みわたらせ、紛争の歳月がこの都市に刻み込んだ荒廃をことごとく覆い隠しつつ、市街を雪明りのうちに包みこんで、日頃よりも明るく隈なく見せていた。チアルートはめずらしく不安をあらわにした表情で、見えない目を窓の外に向けて、わたしに尋ねた。

　「今いる場所は本当にニジェダなのか？ こんなに静かなのは初めてだ。何も聞こえない」

　「言った通りになっただろう。雪が積もると、あたりの音を吸収するんだ」

　数秒後にか、それとも数時間後にかはわからないが、そう遠くない将来に通信は回復し、出動命令が下るだろう。わたしが急いで制服を身につけ、準備できる限りの資料を取りまとめようと奮闘している間、チアルートは洗濯済みのいつものローブに着替えて、窓から二階の屋上に降り、積もった雪の上を杖を手に歩き回っていた。降ったばかりの雪に足跡をしるす感触を楽しんでいる風情でもあり、わたしは窓越しに彼を眺め、「原始的な信仰を持つ民族の心は幼児のそれと近い」と、学生時代に読んだ本にあった記述を思い出していた。

　新しい雪を踏むチアルートの足音と、杖の音だけがかすかに響いてくる。やがてわたしがデスクを立って窓辺に寄り、あまり体が冷えないうちに中に入れ、と彼に呼びかけようとしたとき、あたりの静寂を突然破って、かすかな、しかし鋭い叫び声が響きわたってきた。叫び声は嘆きと恨みに満ちて長く尾をひいて響き、やがて震えて消えていった。幻のようなその声を、しかし、わたしとチアルートは、ふたりとも確かに聞いた。チアルートは叫び声の響いてきた方角、とりわけ貧しい住民たちがひしめき合って生活するスラムの広がるあたりに、心なしか蒼ざめた顔を向け、ひと言呟いた。

　「死んでゆく人びとの匂いがする」

　風向きが変わった。砂漠の西側から吹く風が、薄暖かい空気と黄色の砂塵とを運んできた。急速に雪が溶けはじめ、隠されていた荒廃、腐食、醜さが、再び表に露出しようとしていた。コムリンクが緊急出動命令を伝えてきた。

　慌ただしく出支度を終えたところで、チアルートの姿が消えているのに気がついた。彼が歩き回っていた二階の屋上の雪に残った足跡と杖の跡を辿ってゆけば、行先の見当をつけ、後を追うこともできただろう。だが、わたしはそれをせず、代わりに占領軍司令本部へと急いだ。

　街路では湿った雪に泥の跡を標しつつAT－STと装甲ビークルがパトロールを再開し、外出禁止令の延長予定を告げるアナウンスが、大音量で響きわたりつつあった。

　司令本部は予想以上の混乱状態に陥っていた。オフィスに駆け込んで、情報収集ドロイドと分析ドロイドを呼び寄せ、追加の資料作成とシミュレーションを全速力で済ませた後、わたしはめずらしく出席を求められていた指揮官クラスの作戦会議へと駆けつけた。

　意見具申１、この間の悪天候は当地では前例のない異常事態であり、周辺住民もほとんど事態に対処する備えをもっていない。市内でもすでに多数の凍死者が出ており、砂漠地帯の遊牧民の家畜が大量死したという情報も届いている。仮に外出禁止令が今後も延長されるとしたら、燃料・食料の不足がさらに多数の住民の生命を脅かすことになる。吹雪によって生活・生産拠点が壊滅的な打撃を受けた砂漠地帯の住民が、難民化して一斉にジェダ・シティへと移動しつつあり、今後、大量の流入が予測される。民間人死者数の増大に歯止めをかけるために、なんらかの救済措置を取ることが必要となる。流入難民に関しては、ジェダ・シティの郊外に難民キャンプを仮設し、一定の保護を与えることで、敵対勢力のプロパガンダに対抗する既成事実を作ることができるだろう。

　意見具申２、土着の敵対勢力はいずれも壊滅的な打撃を受けた見込みではあるが、ソウ・ゲレラの部隊に関しては、現地住民、場合によってはわれわれ帝国軍よりも、悪天候や自然災害に対する比較的高い対応能力を備えていると想定され、吹雪の被害によって難民化した住民を吸収し、急激に勢力を拡大する懸念が大きい。また、すでに市内に流入しつつある難民には、相当数の工作員が含まれていることが予測され、各種テロ・サボタージュ活動への警戒レベルを引き上げる必要がある。

　しかし、民間人被害とその対策についての意見は聞き流され、軍の指揮官たちの頭に残るのは、殲滅すべきゲリラとテロリストの脅威だけであり、ジェダ・シティをめざす難民すべてを敵とみなした掃討戦が開始される可能性については、十分に承知していた。説明を続けつつ、わたしは早朝の雪明りに包まれた市街の眺めに、それから、チアルート・イムウェの瞳の色を透かしてかすかに青みがかって見えた瞼にふと思いを馳せた。

　彼の耳に唇を寄せて「チア」とささやき、震える体を抱きしめ、暖かい素肌にこの手を這わせる。さっきまではあんなにたやすくできた行為が、ここで一瞬が経つごとに、二度と取りかえしのつかない不可能なものとなってゆく。今頃チアルートはジェダの街頭にいて、われわれ帝国軍が一方的にもたらしたものと彼らが信じる世界の破壊により、新たに死へと引き込まれていった不運な人びとの間を巡り歩いているのかもしれない。わたしはここで、死から多数を救うより、多数を死に至らしめることこそを成果と考える軍人たちの間にいて、彼らに奉仕するべく働いている。

　チアルート。

　もしわたしがいつか他人を愛することができる人間になれるとしたら、その相手はきみだったかもしれない。きみの歩き腰掛ける姿が、きみの声が、肌や唇に触れたときの感触が、わたしは好きだった。人を恋しがるわたしの飢えを、きみのように満たしてくれた相手は他にいない。こうなってしまっては、もうわたしたちはうまくやっていけるはずはない。それはわかっている。だが、わたしは決して無情な占領者ではない。わたしのした仕事が安定した統治の礎となるならば、それはきみへの贈り物でもあるのだ。

　わたしの中にいる彼にそう語りかけつつ、会議を終えてオフィスに戻ると、情報伝達ドロイドが新たな報告を届けてきた。砂漠地帯からジェダ・シティをめざす難民たちが城壁に到達し、その中の小集団と守備隊との間に最初の戦闘と、一方的な殺戮が起きたという。わたしはただちに市内パトロール部隊の統合司令部へと駆けつけ、緊急の説明と要請を行った。

　「難民グループ内で戦闘に参加したのは４，５名ながら、少なくとも彼らの８倍以上の人数を擁するわが守備隊をほぼ全滅させ、散開して市街に入った模様です。わが方の戦死者の大半は、高出力ブラスターキャノンの掃射によるものであるとの証言から、市街に入ったゲリラの中に、われわれ情報部としては生きて確保することが望ましい目標がいる高い可能性があります。ベイズ・マルバス、フリーランスの傭兵で暗殺者です。ご存じのように、この衛星周辺で帝国に敵対する諸勢力は、同盟関係を確立するには至らず、常に互いに競合し、争ってきました。どんな戦士であっても、その渦中で長生きするのは難しい。ところが、この男はそれぞれのグループとの顧客関係を保ちつつ、今日まで６年に渡って生き延び、活動を続けています。つまり、この地における複雑怪奇な武装集団の系列と分布をもっとも正確に把握している人物ということになり、彼の知識は、われわれにとってもきわめて有益なものと考えられます。尋問に必要なだけの脳と身体部位が生きて残った状態で確保したい。１５名～２０名の戦闘員による支援を要請します」

　数千人の難民を偽装したテロリストが城壁をめざして押し寄せつつあるという状況下、野良の傭兵ひとりの身柄を確保するために、人員２ダース分の戦力を割かなければならない必要性が、その場にいた軍人一同には釈然としない様子だったが、わたしは重ねて協力を強く要請した。結局、一個小隊による作戦支援の約束を取りつけ、人員を配置すべき地図上の拠点を指示した後に、わたしはパトロール司令本部を出た。


	7. Chapter 7

　それから程なく、わたしはアーマーの上に軍用外套を重ね着し、日頃手持ちのブラスターの他に、ブレスレットに偽装した小型レーザーブラスターを左手首に装備して、ジェダ・シティの民間人居住区を徒歩で移動していた。先ほど都市全域に戒厳令が発令され、軍関係者以外の外出禁止と、違反者の即射殺を警告する大音量のアナウンスが、至るところで反響していた。日頃は露天商と買物客で賑わう商業地区にも、わが軍のドロイドとトルーパー以外の人影は絶えていた。にぶい地響きがたえまなく続き、はるか遠くの空には噴きあがっては崩れる黒煙の塊が、城外で難民集団を相手に開始された戦闘、もしくは殺戮の気配を伝えてくる。

　トルーパーたちが列をなして走ってゆくのとは別の方角、廃墟となったカイバー寺院へとわたしは向かった。ベイズ・マルバスが故郷に戻ってきたとしたら、ベーシックでは言い表しようがないという特別な絆で結ばれた幼馴染のもとに現れる可能性がきわめて高い。事前の調査と分析によってすでに示されていた可能性だが、今、わたしにはわたしの確信があった。

　通常でも大の男の足で一昼夜かかる道程を、猛吹雪をついて歩き通してきたうえに、先刻の戦闘で負傷している可能性の報告も得ている。いかに恐るべき戦士とはいえ、消耗し、負傷した男ひとりを確保するのは、もはやそれほど困難ではないだろう。あくまでも、予定通りの人数で作戦を遂行できれば、の話だが。

　そして、わたしが戦闘員の配備を指示した最初のチェックポイント、門前の市場と寺院をつなぐ石段の出口付近には、誰ひとりとして待機していなかった。

　数千人、数万人の人間を一瞬で抹殺し、巨大な都市を壊滅させるより、ひとつふたつの命令・連絡を正確に伝達し、然るべき時・然るべき場所にたった10名の兵士を配備するほうが、はるかに困難らしい。そのあたりにわが軍の抱える深刻な問題のひとつがあることを、率直に認めなければならない。わたしはしばしの間、戦闘員の到着をむなしく待ったのちに、コムリンクを起動して、パトロール司令本部に重ねて支援要員の派遣を要請した。

　雪を踏む重い足音の気配をかすかに聞いたのはその時だった。わたしはとっさに身を縮めて石段脇の廃墟の壁に背をつけ、壁際の舗石の雪の少ない部分を選んで足を置き、気配の正体を確認すべく、じわじわと進んでいった。

　門前市から寺院に通じる複数の通路のうち、わたしが辿ってきたのとは別の石段を上って、ひとりの男が廃墟に姿を現したのが見えた。わたしと同じ程度に大柄な男で、大型の改造ブラスターキャノンを抱え、銃器とケーブルで繋がれたジェネレーターを背に負っている。目視では負傷の有無は確認できないが、元気溌剌・五体満足とは言いがたい様子で、心なしか足を引きずり、乱れた蓬髪はところどころこびりついた血で固まっているようだった。アーマーの下に着た砂色のフライトスーツにも、泥汚れのほかに血のような染みが目についた。それは返り血なのか、それとも本人の血か。

　追い続けてきた相手が、現にこの目の前に現れた。緊張と共に、狩りの興奮が身内を浸してゆく。彼がこちらの存在に気づく前に動きを封じられるよう、的確に攻撃しなければならない。わたしが手元のブラスターの出力を最大値に上げ、最初に狙撃すべきポイントを確認していると、また別の方角から複数人数の足音、銃器とアーマーのぶつかり合う音が響き、一個小隊のストームトルーパーがその場に殺到してきた。

　なぜそうなる。わたしは狙撃準備の整ったブラスターを手に、壁と壁のすき間に身を隠したまま、最悪のタイミングで到来した支援要員たちを、なすすべもなく見守った。外出禁止令下に武装してうろつき歩いている不審者を見咎めた兵士たちは、警告は抜きで、いきなり相手に向かって発砲した。なぜそうなる。わたしは思わず漏らしそうになった呻き声を歯で噛みしめた。

　殺戮は一瞬のうちに始まって終わった。ひとしきりブラスターキャノンが掃射され、アーマーの弾け飛ぶ音、悲鳴と怒号、緩んだ雪の上に重い体が倒れ込む音が響いた後で、わが方の支援要員はことごとくその場に倒れ伏していた。三度目のなぜそうなる、を声に出さずに呟きかけて、わたしは不意に、チャンスの一瞬が近づきつつあることを悟った。ベイズ・マルバスはブラスターキャノンを構え、近くにまだ生きている敵兵がいないか、四方に目を配りつつ、トルーパーたちの現れた方角へと注意を集中している。

　わたしはブラスターの引き金を引き、ちょうどこちらから狙えるポイントに位置していたキャノンとジェネレーターを繋ぐケーブルをたて続けに５発撃った。驚きと憤りの叫びをあげて、とっさに敵がわたしに向けて撃ったブラスターキャノンの連射は、ケーブルが撃たれた一点からちぎれた反動で、いずれもわたしの体から逸れていった。エネルギーの供給が断たれ、キャノンは沈黙した。肩と膝に２発ずつ、そして腰椎、必要に応じて頸椎を潰す。自白剤が使える状態で確保する。頭の中で段取りを確認する一瞬と同時に、肩への２発を撃ちつつ数歩前進したところで、不意にわたしの視界を黒い影がよぎり、布がはためく音と空を切る杖の音が耳を打った。

　わたしの喉元を衝撃が襲った。気道が潰れ、呼吸を断たれたと思った一瞬、チアルート・イムウェの手の杖が、ブラスターを手にした右手首を叩き折った。空気を切る音は相応の重たさを伝えながらも、動きは空に舞う雪片よりも速く軽やかに杖は翻り、右膝、それから左膝を打ち砕いた後、右腰に重い足蹴りが炸裂し、わたしの両足は地を離れ、全身がふわっと浮いたかと思うと宙を飛び、十歩分は離れた距離にあったはずの岩壁に、骨と壁面が同時に砕けるかという勢いで叩きつけられていた。

　今ぶつかってきたのは本当に人間の身体なのか、壁に跳ね返され、砂混じりのじゃりじゃりした雪の中にのめり込みながら、わたしは思った。訓練時代、野外演習中に事故が起き、脚部を破損したATが転倒して不運な戦友を何人か押し潰し、わたしの側頭部と肩すれすれのところを掠めていった。そのぐらいの勢いと重さに感じられた。右手左肩がずきずき痛み、喉には灼熱した棘の塊がつかえたように感じられるが、一方、腰から下にはどうやら感覚がなく、打ち砕かれたはずの膝の在処すら定かではない。口の中に溜まった血と胃液を吐き出したはずみで、雪と泥と砂を口に含んでしまい、不快さと息苦しさに、潰れた喉で必死に咳き込み、思うように動かない体を捩った。

　一瞬、わたしの視界を掠めていったチアルート・イムウェの顔は、いつもと変らず平静で、かすかに微笑んでいたような気すらする。涼しい顔をして人間の体を叩き壊す。そんなこともできる男だったのか。だがそれにしても、なんという美しさだったことか。

　倒れているわたしの目に、こちらに近寄ってくるチアルートのローブの黒と紅の裾が揺れた。彼はわたしの体の上に屈み込み、軍用外套の胸元に手を差し入れた。あの吹雪の中で、わたしの体に触れた彼の指の感触を思い出すうちに、内ポケットに収納してあるカードキーを探り当てたその指が、チェーンからカードキーを外していった。満身創痍の全身のうち、左手だけはまだ生きている。今ブレスレットのレーザーで攻撃すれば、腕一本ぐらいは断ち落とせよう。しかし、わたしが左手首を動かしかけるのより一瞬早く、チアルートのブーツの底がすっと地を離れ、無造作に左手首を踏みにじり、レーザーブレスレットごと踏み砕いた。潰れた喉からは苦痛の叫びすらあげられない。わたしはただ咳き込み、血と泥と砂の混じった雪を噛んだ。

　チアルートのローブの黒と紅の裾がわたしを離れた。撃たれた肩を押さえてうずくまっているベイズ・マルバスのいる方角へと、見えているかのように彼はまっすぐ歩んでいった。わたしと話すときとは少し違った響きの、晴れやかといっていいような声が、こう言うのが聞こえた。

　「ベイズ・マルバス！ 魂の通わぬ武器ばかりに頼ると、そういうところで足を掬われる。前に言っただろう」

　ベイズ・マルバスはやや荒い息をつきつつ、いささか苦々しげに応じた。

　「チアルート・イムウェ、やはりくたばり損なっていたか」

　彼の外観については画像データで見知っていたが、声を聴くのはこれが最初だった。そして、その声の響きを聞いた瞬間、わたしは先刻喉を潰した一撃よりも激しく感じられる衝撃に胸を突かれた。ホログラム通信や音声記録を再生するとき、自分の声が外側から聞こえてくる体験には馴染みがある。そして、そうやって自分の身体から切り離された自分の声に、この男の声は、ひどくよく似ていた。

　そういうことか。

　先ほどチアルートがわたしの手から叩き落し、彼の方に蹴り飛ばしたブラスターを、ベイズ・マルバスは拾い上げ、わたしに向かって狙いをつけようとしたようだったが、チアルートがそれを制止した。命まで取ることはない。それよりも、このあたりに人目がないうちに、急いだほうがいい。そう言ったようだったが、彼らのやりとりには、うまく聞き取れない語句が混ざり、正確な意味は把握できなかった。地元の方言の、さらに寺院の中だけで通用していたような言い回しがあり、それを使って話しているのか、あるいはたんに、わたしの意識が混濁しつつあるだけなのか。

　フォースは決してすべてを奪いはしない。聞きとりにくいやりとりの合間に。チアルートがそう言ったようだった。まだフォースか、変わらずに夢を見ているのか。そうだよ。吹雪の音を聞きながら、お前がここに帰ってくる夢を見ていた。ベイズ、おかえりベイズ。

　兄弟、お前のチアルートは、吹雪の間中ずっと、わたしのベッドでわたしと一緒に寝ていたんだ。ずいぶん楽しんでいたようだったぞ。

　そう言ってやりたかったが、潰された喉からは、言葉をなさないかすかな呻き声と、泡の混じった血しか吐き出すことができなかった。やがてウィルズの守護者たちは、もはやわたしの方を一顧だにせず、足早にその場を去っていった。城外の戦闘と混乱は続き、わたしの将校宿舎ももぬけの殻だろう。医薬品も食料も置いてある。あるじが当面不在となれば、戒厳令下の占領地としては、悪くない隠れ場所だ。

　最後にわたしを振り返って見ようともしなかった。と、わたしは思い、そもそも、彼は一度たりともわたしを「見た」ことなどなかったのだ、と今さら悟った。わたしが出会い、言葉を交わし、唇と素肌を重ね、ベッドを共にした相手、いつかは愛することができるかもしれないと思った相手は、かつて在ったチアルート・イムウェの抜け殻か、幽霊のような影にすぎなかったのかもしれない。ベイズ・マルバスとの再会がかつてのウィルズの守護者をいまに蘇らせた。信仰とともに秘密の武術を究め、寺院を侵すものたちに苛烈な報いを与えたという恐るべき僧兵たち。それがかつての、そして今わたしが目にした彼であり、わたしのチアルートはもうどこにもいない。そういうことなのか。

　命まで取ることはない、というチアルートの制止が、個人的な情にひかされてのことか、それとも生命とフォースについての独自の信念に基づくものなのか、あるいは直接手を下すまでもないという判断によるものなのか、わたしには知るすべもない。手足はへし折られ、身動き不可能なまでに叩きのめされはしたが、臓器に損傷はなく、出血も大したことはない。治療が早ければ命に別状はなかろうが、しかし、外出禁止令は継続され、わが兵力の大半は城壁外の戦闘へと動員されている状況で、この寺院址に誰かがやってきて、わたしを救助してくれる望みはあるのだろうか。

　日没は近づき、気温は急激に下がりつつある。夜になれば、この間多くの生命を奪った寒波の名残が、わたしの生命をも奪うだろう。先ほど到着した支援部隊は、要請した人数の半分しかいなかった。残りの半分が遅れてここに現れることが、おそらく生存への唯一の途だが、そこにどれほどの望みを託せるのか。

　さっき戦死した諸君には、悪いことをしてしまった。わたしは心中で詫びた。司令本部での支援部隊の要請に際して、チェックポイントでわたしと確実に合流し、わたしの指示に従って動いてくれるよう、念を押しておけばよかった。もっともわたしのリーダーシップも指揮能力も大したものではない。あの二人組を相手にしたのでは、やはりろくな結果にはならなかったかもしれないが。

　気の毒なトルーパーたちが死んで横たわっている地面から少し離れたところに、わたしは守護者の壁に背を接して横たわっていた。壁も地面も凍てつくようで、その冷たさがわたしの肉体を侵してゆく。救いを望んで与えられなかった大勢の死者たちが、このあたりの砂の中にはいる。かつてチアルートはそう言っていた。わたしもこのままその砂の中に混じるのか。そうなったら、わたしの救いを求める声を、フォースはどこかの誰かへと届けてくれるのだろうか。

　May the others force be with you.　遍くフォースと共に在らんことを。


End file.
